Stole My Heart
by milkyways99
Summary: Malam yang penuh dengan kejutan, saat pertama kali melihat mata bening gadis itu dan melihat senyuman indahnya, ia sadar gadis itu diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya./GaaSaku #Review?


_Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Stole My Heart by One Direction_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance _

_Warning : Typo(s), Ooc, penggunaan kata yang mungkin kurang tepat, dan kesalahan lain yang luput dari pengawasan XD_

.

.

***_Happy Reading_***

Di sebuah aula besar yang berisi banyak pasangan yang sedang berdansa, seorang pemuda berwajah datar duduk sendirian disebuah bangku yang cukup panjang berwarna coklat tua. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu hanya menatap kosong pada berpuluh pasangan yang menari dihadapannya. Andai saja dia tidak datang kemari, dia pasti sudah tidur berlapis selimut dikamarnya. Namun semua itu dikacaukan oleh teman-temannya yang memaksanya ikut _Prom Night_ disekolah mereka.

Tadinya semua ini terasa sangat membosankan, apalagi teman-temannya yang mengajaknya malah asik berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Sampai, dia melihat gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda panjang sepinggang yang digerai indah. Gadis itu tampak bersama kedua orang temannya. Gadis itu membelakanginya, sehingga dia hanya melihat rambut panjang gadis itu yang menutupi setengah badannya.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sabaku Gaara itu terus memperhatikan gadis yang dilihatnya tadi. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dan DEG! Manik _Emerald_ indah itu menatapnya dan tersenyum singkat padanya, sebelum kembali menghadap teman-temannya. Gadis itu berbeda, walau teman-temannya terlihat cantik namun gadis berambut merah muda itu lebih cantik lagi.

Tak pernah dilihatnya gadis yang seperti itu, gadis itu berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang selama ini memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. Gadis itu, adalah gadis yang sangat sempurna baginya. Akhirnya, dia menemukan gadis yang selama ini dinantikannya.

Baru sekali ini Gaara melihat gadis secantik itu, gadis yang mencuri hatinya hanya dengan sekali pandang. Gadis yang langsung membuatnya jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihat wajahnya. Hanya butuh sedikit waktu Gaara sudah menemukan cinta pertamanya.

Setelah kedua teman gadis itu pergi meninggalkan gadis bermata _Emerald_ tersebut sendirian, Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kearah gadis berambut sewarna bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu.

"Hai, sendirian?" pertanyaan bodoh, dia tahu itu. Jelas-jelas gadis itu memang hanya sendirian, untuk apa lagi ditanya. Tak biasanya Gaara mau berbasa-basi seperti ini, biasanya pemuda bermata _Jade_ itu langsung _To the point_ dari pada beramah-tamah dahulu.

"Iya, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?" gadis itu tersenyum manis, yang entah mengapa membuat Gaara merasa hangat. Gadis manis itu memakai sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna hijau _tosca_, serasi dengan warna matanya. Gadis yang sangat sempurna dimata Gaara.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, siapa namamu?" Tanya Gaara berusaha terdengar biasa-biasa saja. padahal sebenarnya jantungnya terasa ingin melompat keluar dari dadanya, karena terlalu berdebar tak beraturan. Gadis ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila.

"Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Jawab gadis yang bernama Sakura itu, dia menatap mata Gaara sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum ramah. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang selalu menatap Gaara genit, sambil sok cari-cari perhatian Gaara. Maklum saja, siapa yang tak akan begitu jika melihat seorang 'Sabaku Gaara?'

"Tidak berdansa dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya Gaara lagi, pertanyaan yang secara tak langsung bertanya 'Apa kau punya pacar?' tentu saja Gaara tak ingin merebut perempuan yang sudah memiliki pacar. Dia bukan orang seperti itu.

"Hahaha, Aku belum mempunyai kekasih Sabaku-san." Suara tawanya yang indah bagaikan bunyi lonceng itu berhasil membuat kedua mata Gaara tak berkedip melihat Sakura.

Ingin dikatakannya bahwa dia mencintai Sakura, namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terujar dari bibirnya. Sehingga hanya keheningan yang menguasai mereka berdua. Gaara yang memang dasarnya bukan orang yang banyak bicara, bingung ingin membuka suara. Sampai Sakura sendirilah yang memulai percakapan.

"Kau datang sendiri Sabaku-san?" ujar Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari orang-orang yang sedang berdansa mengikuti alunan lagu.

"Ya begitulah, Panggil aku Gaara saja." Gaara bahkan melupakan temaan-temannya yang telah meninggaalkannya tadi, masa bodohlah dengan mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil saja aku Sakura. Mau berdansa bersama?" ajak Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Gaara merasa bodoh sekarang, seharusnya kan laki-laki yang mengajak perempuan berdansa tapi ini kenapa sebaliknya. Namun tanpa ragu Gaara meraih tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu.

Gaara dan Sakura telah bergabung dengan para pasangan lain dilantai dansa. Mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang merdu, membuat Gaara merasa dia akan benar-benar akan meledak saat ini juga. Tangan besarnya melingkari pinggal kecil gadis itu. Menariknya mendekat semakin menikmati dansa mereka.

Terus begitu, melangkah dengan teratur. Tangan gadis itu terpaut dilehernya. Membuat mata mereka beradu. _Jade_ dan _Emerald_, warna yang sekilas tampak sama itu seakan saling memuja satu sama lain. Bagaikan dua kutub magnet yang berbeda, saling tarik menarik. Mengakibatkan kedua wajah pasangan muda itu semakin berdekatan.

Tak terelakkan kedua bibir lembut itu bersatu. Saling merasa haus terhadap pasangannya masing-masing, pagutan-pagutan lembut itu terjadi beberapa lama sebelum mereka berdua merasa membutuhkan oksigen. Dengan nafas terengah-engah sang gadis menatap pemuda didepannya dengan mata Hijau beningnya yang terlihat sayu.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Gaara merasa perasaannya campur aduk antara senang, gembira dan malu karena telah berciuman didepan umum. Namun setidaknya rasa hausnya terhadap gadis itu sedikit terpenuhi, lagi pula tak ada yang peduli dengan mereka berdua, semua orang sibuk dengan pasangannya sendiri. Pemuda bertatto '_Ai_' itu tak pernah merasa begitu menginginkan seorang gadis seperti ini. Ia menatap Gadis merah muda itu dengan senyuman tipis yang terbentuk dibibirnya. Sangat langka pemuda itu tersenyum seperti saat ini.

Sekarang Gaara tak akan mau pergi kemanapun, dia hanya ingin disini bersama Sakura. Hanya ingin disisi gadis itu semalaman, sangat banyak kata yang ingin dikatakannya. Sangat banyak namun tak satupun mampu diutarakannya. Ayolah Hanya satu kalimat saja..

"Aku mencintaimu.." terucap juga. Kata yang beberapa menit ini tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokannya. Kata yang mewakilkan seluruh perasaannya pada gadis yang telah merebut hatinya ini. Sejenak Sakura tertegun, tak menyangka hanya dalam satu malam dia berkenalan, berdansa, berciuman, dan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta. Satu malam yang penuh dengan kejutan.

Sakura masih terus berdiam diri, tentu dia juga jatuh hati dengan pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini, tak ada yang mampu menampik pesona Sabaku Gaara kan?. Namun semua ini begitu tiba-tiba, dia tak mau jika Gaara hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Sekali lagi ditatapnya mata Indah milik Gaara, tak ada kebohongan dalam mata itu. Hanya sebuah keseriusan, menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu tidak main-main.

Gaara masih setia menunggu jawaban Sakura, berharap Sakura akan secepatnya membuka suara. Dia tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang begitu tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, sudah jelas gadis itu pasti akan menganggapnya tidak serius.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi kau bersungguh-sungguhkan?" Tanya gadis berambut unik itu sambil merona merah, yang membuat Gaara ingin sekali mencubit pipi Sakura. Tapi diurungkannya niat jahilnya itu, sambil tersenyum dia berujar,

"Tentu saja."

.

.

_Under the lights tonight, turned around  
>And you stole my heart, with just one look<br>When I saw your face, I fell in love  
>Took a minute girl, to steal my heart tonight<br>With just one look, girl  
>I waited for a girl like you..<em>

.

.

.

**Tamat**

A/n : Akhir yang sangat aneh -_- maafkan saya jika ceritanya berantakan dan alurnya yang tidak jelas. Ini _SongFict_ bukan? Saya terinspirasi _fict_ ini saat mendengarkan lagu _Stole my Heart_ nya _One Direction_. Tanpa basa-basi kaya Gaara #plak# berkenan untuk memberi _Review_?

Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

_milkyways99__  
><em> 


End file.
